paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritime Force
Background Maritime Force is the Active Duty Front Line branch of the Kingdom's Navy for lake-borne, riverine, littoral, and ocean-borne operations, including Amphibious warfare. It is part of the Jod Military Forces (JMF). The Maritime Force is overseen by Maritime Force Command, which reports to Navy Command. Organization The Maritime Force encompass: * Deep Sea Amphibious Assault Ship * Deep Sea Cutter * Deep Sea Destroyer * Deep Sea Heavy Cruiser * Defender-class Quick Mini Submarine * Endurance-class Command Submarine * Fast Attack & Port Patrol Boat * Franklin-class Attack Submarine * Logistical Amphibious Ship * OMS Devilfish Sub ** Specially modified & part of: *** Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program *** Re-Acquisition Product Program * Security-class Light Carrier * Waveskimmer Patrol Boat Surface Fleet A Surface Fleet is the Maritime Force's standard naval fleet. It consists of the following 59 surface ships (divided up into 3 Destroyer Groups & a Command Group): * 1 Security-class Light Carrier ** 1 Deep Sea Heavy Cruiser ** 1 Endurance-class Command Submarine ** 4 Deep Sea Cutters ** 4 Deep Sea Amphibious Assault Ships ** 6 Deep Sea Destroyers * 3 Franklin-class Attack Submarines * 3 Deep Sea Heavy Cruisers * 9 Deep Sea Destroyers * 27 Deep Sea Cutters Command Group A sub-group of a large Surface Fleet, able to operate either with a larger fleet or detached. It consists of the following 17 surface ships: * 1 Security-class Light Carrier * 1 Endurance-class Command Submarine * 1 Deep Sea Heavy Cruiser * 4 Deep Sea Amphibious Assault Ships * 4 Deep Sea Cutters * 6 Deep Sea Destroyers Destroyer Group A sub-group of a larger Surface Fleet, able to operate either with a larger fleet or detached. It consists of the following 13 surface ships: * 1 Deep Sea Heavy Cruiser * 1 Franklin-class Attack Submarine * 3 Deep Sea Destroyers * 9 Deep Sea Cutters Deep Fleet A Deep Fleet is the Maritime Force's standard submarine fleet. It consists of the following 15 submarines, which should be noted, operate independently from the submarines assigned to a Surface Fleet. * 3 Endurance-class Command Submarines * 12 Franklin-class Attack Submarines Deep Group A sub-group of a larger Deep Fleet, able to operate either with a larger fleet or detached. It consists of the following 5 ships: * 1 Endurance-class Command Submarine * 4 Franklin-class Attack Submarines Convoy Escort Force A typical Convoy Escort Force (CEF) will have the following 2 sub-divisions: Light Escort The most common 12 surface vessel escort for merchant shipping: * 3 Deep Sea Cutters * 9 Fast Attack & Port Patrol Boats Heavy Escort This 17 vessel escort is typically issued by Maritime Command because of increased piracy or wartime concerns around merchant shipping. It consists of the following: * 1 Deep Sea Destroyer ** 1 Franklin-class Attack Submarine ** 3 Deep Sea Cutters * 3 Deep Sea Cutters * 9 Fast Attack & Port Patrol Boats Service All Kingdom's Navy personnel must serve at least 6 months in the Logistics Force (Navy), 6 months in a Garrison Assignment (with the King's Army), and 1 1/2 years in either Maritime Force or Space Navy Force to round out the rest of their Mandatory Service Commitment. Category:Kingdom of Jod